


♡Willow♡

by VinDukeOfHorror



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Daddy Kink, Degradation, M/M, Masochism, Pet Names, Sadism, Safeword Use, Safewords, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinDukeOfHorror/pseuds/VinDukeOfHorror
Summary: Basically; Alex and Thomas are going at it and Alex has to use their safeword.(Also Jefferson is somehow kinda sweet for once)





	♡Willow♡

Alexander loved the collar, a soft purple one with a little tag reading 'Doll' and the message 'Property of Thomas Jefferson' on the back.

He also loved the deep purple rope that bound him nicely, gave him room only to shift and nothing more.

Those were familiar, almost comforting to him. He sighed softly as Thomas stroked his long hair, pausing to play at the collar for a minute. "We're going to try something new tonight." He spoke barely more than a soft whisper. "That alright with you, Doll?"

Alexander nodded. "Fine with me, Daddy."

"Good." A soft kiss to his forehead before suddenly there was a hard smack to his ass, causing Alexander to moan out softly. Another familiarity; spanks were a personal favorite for both of them. Alexander was enjoying this so far, though he grew slightly concerned when it went on much longer than usual, leaving his ass burning with pain. Thomas got up for a moment, and then something cold was being lodged on the sore skin. Ice, he knew. They'd spoken about this before. He was fine with this, the cold a welcome soother after the spanks. Further up, across his shoulders, came a stripe of heat. Wax? Possibly. They'd discussed that one too. That was still fine.

 

"Look at you, little whore you are. You just love the pain, don't you? Look even better with that wax on you." A grin. "Maybe I should cover that little face of yours in wax. Get rid of all those nasty little hairs." Alex shivered. A smile. "Nah. Wouldn't want to risk ruining what looks you do have." A soft kiss to Alexander's neck. "How ya doin', Doll?"

"Great, Daddy." A little hum from Alex as Thomas moved a hand down to work a finger into him dry. Soft moans and groans escaped him, letting Thomas work him open slowly.

After a while, Thomas spoke up. "Still remember our safeword, Doll?"

A smile in response. "Of course I do, Daddy. Willow." He knew Jefferson liked to hear it said in confirmation.

"Good." Another kiss and then back to prepping Alex. Only once the other had been thoroughly prepped did Thomas pull his fingers out, getting up to grab something before returning and carefully pressing into Alexander. Slow, shallow thrusts. A lazy pace meant to tease Alexander, leaving him whining.

Suddenly, Thomas picked up the pace, and darkness covered Alexander's vision. Oh. That... Was one they hadn't discussed. Of course Thomas didn't know.

Nonetheless, a small yelp of "Willow!" Escaped Alexander immediately. Thomas pulled out right away, pulling the blindfold away and untying Alexander. The collar was left alone, Alex usually wore it 24/7 anyways.

"What's wrong, Doll? Was it the blindfold? I know we didn't talk about it beforehand..." Thomas was holding him gently now, and Alex quietly curled into him, hushing the other.

"It's okay, it's fine... Yeah, yeah it was the blindfold." A kiss for Thomas. "As much as I love anything else, I need to be able to see when we're doing this, be at least somewhat able to see what's going on." A little nod from Thomas.

"Alright, okay. 'M sorry, Doll. I should have talked to you about it first." Another soft kiss.

Alex just gave a little contented noise in response, letting Thomas hold him until sleep overtook him.


End file.
